


that i never would have prayed for (when i was young)

by MontglaneChess



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>overviews, underviews, and (dis)belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that i never would have prayed for (when i was young)

If she goes down to the lake this night/a cold, bitter ice and dirty hand/raising legend and kind/raising dead and gone/all she finds in her scarred hands, is power/for what is, is/and these hold horrors and vice and prayer/glowing brightly against Belle Morte/and all the King's crosses (bless us in this place)  
they stand in awe and fear/of this triptych, a danse macabre.  
R.I.P.T


End file.
